El equipo siete está roto
by Humanity
Summary: La mirada más cínica en el equipo siete. ¿De quién es la culpa de que el equipo siete se rompiera?


**Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto no es mió.**

.

**El equipo siete está roto.**

_Capítulo Único._

_._

_**Escrito por: PsychoLeopard.**  
Traducido por: Swetieh._

_._

_._

_El equipo siete está roto, y es culpa de Sakura._

El equipo siete se supone que tiene cuatro miembros, pero en realidad tenía tres ninjas solamente. Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno tenía sus propias fuerzas, su propia contribución al equipo. La única contribución de Sakura fue suspirar por Sasuke. Ella no hizo nada para pasar la prueba del sádico de Kakashi, no hizo nada ante Zabuza en el pasado, no hizo absolutamente nada para entrar en el examen Chuunin. Ella todavía creía en los cuentos de hadas acerca de las damiselas en apuros, las princesas rescatadas por sus caballeros brillantes. Siempre estaba siendo rescatada por sus compañeros de equipo, siempre mirando sus espaldas mientras corrían hacia el peligro y por sus sueños. Hasta mediados de la segunda parte del examen Chuunin, ella era solo una carga.

Luego, cuando su equipo fue atacado y sus compañeros estaban indefensos, ella aceptó el reto. Ella se acercó a la función de una kunoichi. Necesitaba mucho tiempo para superar su falta de fuerza, su formación descuidada, su modo de pensar vulnerablemente, tenía que convertirse en un ninja.

El equipo siete estaba brevemente reparado.

_El equipo siete está roto, y es culpa de Kakashi._

Kakashi jugó solo con sus favoritos. Sakura no pudo pasar los preliminares a la tercera ronda, así que él la ignoró por completo. A pesar de que Naruto pasó los preliminares, se hizo pasar por cualquier jounin mientras el verdadero Kakashi entrenaba al usuario del sharingan. Sasuke podría beneficiarse más de su tutela, pensó, Naruto y Sakura estaría bien. Así que los dos últimos se quedaron para hacer visitas a hospitales y para entrenar solos, mientras que la otra mitad de su equipo fue inaudita por casi un mes.

Más tarde, dejó ir a Naruto con Jiraiya sin una queja. Entonces él estaba demasiado ocupado siendo inconsciente y teniendo que preocuparse de los problemas que había roto accidentalmente.

_El equipo siete está roto, y es culpa de Sasuke._

Kakashi vio como estaba Sasuke, vio cómo el sello maldito le afectó, y lo ató a un árbol. Habló de que la venganza es inútil y que tenía que apreciar a los amigos que tenía. Dejó a su estudiante atado para pensar en sus palabras. Sasuke se escapó y lo desestimó cuando supo que ese hombre quería controlarlo.

Sakura a la salida de la Aldea le rogó que se quedara. Ella gritó cuanto lo amaba, y se alegró cuando sintió que le preocupaba a alguien por lo menos un poco. Después apareció detrás de ella y la dejó fuera del camino, así ella no podía detenerlo.

Naruto lo alcanzó en el Valle del Fin. Sus palabras fueron emocionantes, y cuando no hubo de que más hablar lo discutieron con los puños. Demostró su propia fuerza y poder, y utilizó todas las armas de su arsenal (literal y figurado) para convencer a su mejor amigo de dejarlo ir. Al final, Naruto perdió y todo lo que obtuvo fue un agujero invisible en su pecho y un protector de la frente rayado.

Naruto finalmente se recuperó y se enfrento con Sasuke otra vez y lo trajo de vuelta a Konoha tres años después. Sasuke nunca le dio las gracias. Y aun así, el equipo siete fue uno de nuevo.

_El equipo siete está roto, y es culpa de Naruto._

Siempre fue imprudente. Dijo cosas para sacar a sus oponentes de quicio y siempre causó peleas sin pensar. Él nunca dejó a sus compañeros de equipo por detrás y nunca los dejo ir delante. Tomó misión tras misión y nunca se quejó. Estaba orgulloso de servir a su pueblo, orgulloso de ser un ninja y no un monstruo.

Se suponía que iba a cumplir una a cumplir con una misión rango C, al igual que el equipo había llevado a cabo en la Tierra de las Olas hace mucho tiempo. Se fue solo, seguro de poder manejar cualquier amenaza.

Estaba equivocado.

Recuperaron su cuerpo cuatro días después rodeado por más de una docena de enemigos. Su nombre fue tallado en el monumento donde el equipo siete había comenzado.

_El equipo siete está desequilibrado, y ellos saben que ya no puede ser reparado._

* * *

**Traducción**** totalmente autorizada por la autora.**

_La historia original se encuentra en mis favoritos, originalmente llamada: 'Team Seven is Broken'_

_Se despide, Swt._


End file.
